


Warmth

by I_Dunno_Man



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dunno_Man/pseuds/I_Dunno_Man
Summary: Reader has joined Sol and Sin on their adventures, but struggles with their feelings towards the older gear.
Relationships: Sol Badguy/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Warmth

It’d been a long and absolutely boring day of travelling alongside Sol and Sin, and due to the constant whining of Sin who pleaded endlessly for a break the three of you had set up camp for the night; And It was probably better that way too, your feet were starting to kill you.

Of course Sol had a lot to say in the matter, scolding you both for prattling on like children. But it was obvious that he too was exhausted, be it because of the trip… or because he had to endure Sin’s whining all day.

So here you all were, sitting around a decently made campfire while Sin was gobbling down the food you’d made like it was the last meal he’d ever have.

It was probably good that you came along with them so you could actually make something for the poor boy to eat; after hearing rumors about Sol’s famous ‘sugar water’ you’d worried yourself constantly over the nutrients the younger gear was lacking.

“Di’sh shtuffs the best!” he suddenly announced; his mouth full of the seafood paella you’d not long fussed over making. It was actually a wonder that you were able to procure most of the ingredients to make it as you were all constantly on the move. Thankfully you lucked out when your little group had passed by an ocean shore at one stage today.

You were too busy lost in thought that you didn’t even realize when Sin started dramatically choking on his food… perhaps because he was chattering and eating at the same time.

“T-Try and slow down, Sin!” you warned panicked, you reached out in a feeble attempt to assist him but stopped when Sol appeared, standing and looming over you both with a water canister in hand; he handed it to the younger gear.

“Drink up kid… and don’t eat so fast, you’ll have a heart attack.” He said in a gruff voice. Sin who was still in the process of clearing his throat out took the bottle and gargled down the water in big gulps as Sol proceeded to make his way across the camp you all set up.

You watched as he strode along in awe, he really could be aloof sometimes but you could tell he cared deeply as well, especially for Sin. It touched your heart to see him act like he was the kids father.  
‘Maybe he could father my kid one day…’ a voice inside you mused as you watched adoringly.

…

…

…

‘Wait, what? What are you thinking, bonehead!?’ you scolded yourself just as fast, trying to get the random idea of yourself and the older gear being wed together out of your head. Sin didn’t even pay any mind to the way you slapped your own heated cheek.

You went back to watching Sol as he eventually found a comfy place close to the campfire and laid himself down with his forearms –those big beefy forearms, large enough to kill men- resting behind his head as if they were pillows –big and strong pillows and- OH MY GOD WHEN WILL YOU STOP?!

You were lucky he was not really paying close enough attention to anything around him; especially to you who was still staring at him with a now scarlet colored face.

You had to admit that you had some strong feelings for the grouchy old gear, but you’d never be able to say anything of them to his face, you’d lamented. It’s not like he’d ever notice you anyways, you knew deep down that there was something or someone that held him back from being emotionally and romantically involved with anyone.

Once again disrupted from your thoughts you’d noticed Sol - whom you thought was sleeping – was now instead looking right at you with a blank expression. How long has he been staring at you!?

Your heart skipped a beat and you had to resist gasping in surprise as you turned to face Sin who was still recovering from his coughing fit “H-How are you feeling, Sin?” you stammered trying to play off the fact that you were definitely just ogling Sol just five seconds ago.

A rosy red color was certainly still blooming across your cheeks, but you’d hoped to god that no one noticed it. It was apparent that you needed to get your shit together!

Thankfully it seemed as though Sol only shrugged it off and went back to resting his eyes, probably even on his way to taking a nap too. You inwardly sighed in relief and went back to taking care of Sin who just seemed ready to continue devouring his meal.

“The old man’s not even gonna eat?” Sin murmured whilst rubbing food off his chin with the back of his fist.

“Don’t need to, had a big lunch.” Sol responded simply, it seemed just resting was his only desire right now.

Sin deadpanned knowing full well he ate more food than Sol actually did, and he had you to back him up as a witness on that as well. He looked at you with an almost pleading look as to say; ‘maybe you could convince the old fart to eat something.’

You exhaled nervously and gathered a small portion of your well made meal “It wouldn’t be good on my conscience if you slept without eating, Sol… I’d understand that maybe this isn’t to your liking though…” you said almost deflated looking down at the meal.

He opened one eye and looked at you warily, were you trying to give him the sad puppy dog treatment? Either way, you continued your little onslaught.

“U-Uh… B-But maybe if you don’t want it, I can make something else you’ll enjoy!” you finished in earnest; giving him an honest but saddened smile.

Sol stared at you, not really knowing how to quip back at such an expression. If he told you to make something else knowing full well you don’t have the ingredients to do so he’d look like a huge jerk; but if he kept denying the paella even after your sweet attempts to look out for him he’d feel even worse.

So he opted to gruffly sit up without a word and grab the seafood paella from your hands, proceeding to turn around not facing either you or Sin as he quietly ate away, completely losing his lone-wolfish resolve under your gaze.

Sure it made him look vulnerable in that moment, but in turn it made you feel happy to know that he wasn’t purposefully doing anything that would ruin his health.

Smiling warmly, you had then shuffled back to your spot near the campfire in a comfier mood. You didn’t even notice Sin was looking at you like you had two heads until he finally spoke up.

“What the heck…!” he said to you in a hushed shout, ultimately pulling your attention away “I’ve never seen the old fart so compliant before, you didn’t even have to push him that hard…!”

Before he could start theorizing aloud that Sol has gone soft, you quickly placed your hand over his mouth to get him to stop talking as quick as you could; sure he was whispering but it’s not like Sol was miles away from camp either.

“Quiet down would you? Or do you want him to stop eating…?” you hushed back, managing to silence your voice a lot better than Sin had done before you. You knew he meant well, but the boy could be a bit loud sometimes…

Sin sighed into your hand with a defeated expression, so you took that as a sign to pull your hand away from him; now safe in the knowledge that he won’t be saying anything silly in regards to how Sol just reacted tonight.

‘The last thing we need is for someone to tease him… god forbid…’ you thought to yourself, and you resumed to busy yourself by making a plate of paella to eat; even giving Sin another serving when he meekly put his now-emptied plate towards you.

The rest of the night went smoothly, the three of you sat in silence as you ate but not without the occasional chatter from Sin every now and then of course. He even got Sol to engage in conversation every now and then; even if it ended up in small bickers and bantering.

To anyone else, one would think it was unhealthy to see two people arguing over silly things so much; but to you, it felt like home…

“You’re getting too cocky kid; you still have a long way to go.” Sol said, obviously in response to something smug Sin must’ve said.

You couldn’t help but smile and chuckle at the sight of Sol and Sin now leering at each other so comically; you’d long forgotten what their little squabble was about by now. Probably something to do with Sin’s training most likely.

They both stopped glaring at one another when you’d chuckled, and Sol’s eyes landed upon you from across the campfire “Hang on, what’s got you laughing?” he asked, the same displeased look on still on his face.

“Nothing,” you hummed with an innocent grin “It’s just… even though I haven’t been travelling with you both for the longest of times now, I feel like I really belong.” You explained, staring into the embers that flickered from the flames of the campfire.

“And when I look at you both, even when you’re arguing…” you continued, feeling warmth swell in your heart when you looked up to see both men staring at you in perplex.

“I’m home…”

Sin’s confused expression slowly melted into his own content smile at your words, looking as though he understood your feelings completely; he too felt the same way you did.

Sol however was staring at you, his mouth slightly agape. He seemed mostly surprised that you felt that way about being with them, as disagreeable as they were more than half the time. He closed his mouth and turned his head to look away from you; and you were almost worried you’d overstepped until he spoke up.

“Yeah… It’s… good having you around too...”

You couldn’t stop the blush from rising to your cheeks, but thankfully he was looking the other direction as well, too bashful with his words to even look you in the eyes when he said them.  
He wasn’t some kind of Casanova and you knew he wasn’t good with his words when it came to mushy things like this; but the fact that he was able to admit such a thing out loud made your heart drum loudly in your chest.

Sin could only look to you, then back to Sol… and then back to you before shrugging a long sigh; there was obviously something going on here that only he cared enough to see.

“Anyways, it’s time to get some shuteye.” Sol stood up and looked down at Sin and yourself; usually the lot of you slept in shifts but it seemed like he had different ideas for tonight “The lady will sleep between us; It’s safer that way.”

“Aww,” Sin immediately quipped with a mocking tone “Such a gentleman… You do have a heart old man.”

“Keep that up and you’ll be the one awake keeping watch.”

Sin backed down, deciding that his sleep was more important than poking fun at Sol for being rather… soft tonight it seemed. It wasn’t like he didn’t know why of course, but it seemed off-putting that Sol was comfortable enough to sleep with no one keeping watch.

You’d offered to stay awake for as long as you could, but Sol shot the idea down saying you’d only be exhausted the next day over if you attempted something like that.

So here you were, lying down with two reliable gears sleeping on either side of you. You’d been made to share a blanket with Sin since you were both close in size, save for Sin being a fair bit taller than you; but sharing a blanket with Sol would be like sharing a blanket with a mountain, that man was big.

However as it turns out, Sin likes to toss and turn about in his sleep…

Before you could even try to fight back for it, the blanket you both shared was wrestled completely off of you by Sin who was deep in slumber; leaving you bare in the cold nights air.

You shivered in the frosty air and looked at Sin, you wanted to try and wrestle it back but by now he was completely cocooned in it due to his tossing about. You’d considered jabbing at him to try and stir him, but you knew the poor boy has been working hard today and needed the rest.

Despite the campfires warmth, you still felt cold in the night’s breeze that hit you now that the blanket was no longer there; perhaps you had only just adjusted to the warmth it offered you before being stripped away.

You considered your options and feebly began to tug on the blanket that was wrapped around Sin’s body, trying to get it back without having to wake him up. He snored in response, unmoving.

“Damn it…” you sighed under your breath defeated, it seemed like it was going to be a long cold night for you. Well, it seemed that way until you heard Sol shifting suddenly behind you.

Turning yourself around to check, you didn’t have time to see if Sol had woken up when you were quickly yanked into his chest. Your heart thumped and warmth engulfed you swiftly, taking you completely off guard.

Sol was embracing you, holding you close enough so that he could share his blanket with you despite how much bigger he was. Your face reddened at the contact and even if not for the blanket, his body heat alone was enough to keep you cozy and warm.

“S-Sol…” you stammered at a loss of words; this was unusually kind of him... did he see what happened and took pity on you?

When he didn’t immediately respond you looked up only to find a peaceful sleep-like expression on his face. He was 100% in dreamland you mused, his steadied breathing could attest to that.

‘Did he really do all of this in his sleep then?’ you thought to yourself, looking at the older gear in awe. You then smiled up at him adoringly and cautiously brought your hands up to his chest to gently push back and create some distance between the two of you.

Seeing that he was fast asleep, you didn’t feel any fear in your next words, and you’d begun to quietly talk to his sleeping form with a gentle soothing tone despite the drumming of your hearts protests.

“Even now when you’re fast asleep, you’re still looking out for me Sol…” your hands lingered and fumbled delicately around his almost bare chest, and ogling it from up close was almost dizzying.  
Your face reddened and your hands trailed up from his chest to his shoulders all too daringly, it made you feel faint to do something so bold, especially since Sol was asleep.

Swallowing down your fear, you continued “I… d-don’t know if I could ever tell you personally… but I adore everything about you…” you stammered shyly, hands eventually finding their place on his cheeks and you caressed him softly as to not rouse him.

Your eyes scanned his peaceful face with so much passion and love in them.

“And… I’m not sure if words alone could ever tell you just how much I care about you…” with that your face slowly inched closer towards his own even though your heart hammered away, begging you to stop before you did something you’ll regret.

“T-That’s why I’ll… I’ll…” your face was crimson hot the closer your lips got to his own; up close you could even see how his parted lips shone in the night. You gulped, being only inches away from closing the distance between the two of you.

But you stopped…

You came to your senses and quickly but quietly separated yourself from him “I-I can’t… this is wrong…” your voice wavered weakly, and you looked downward in shame.

“If you won’t do it, then I will.”

You gasped aloud, panic rushing cold through your blood when you looked back up towards Sol who was very much awake – and probably secretly was that whole time. Your heart very nearly jumped from your throat.

“S-Sol-!” you didn’t have time to try and explain yourself when he pulled you back into his chest and crashed his lips upon yours, ultimately silencing your babbles with a deep kiss.

“!!?” Your eyes widened in shock and your hands flew up as you tried to decide whether to push him away or pull him in closer. Unfortunately your brain stopped working and you were stuck in a daze.  
As he kissed you he ended up taking your smaller hands in his colossal ones and decided for you, pulling your hands back up to his cheeks so you could caress his face once more; just like you’d done earlier.

‘H-He’s kissing me… He’s-‘ you could hardly form a coherent thought in your fogged over mind, while he all but swallowing the noises you made in his mouth. His hands found their place on your back and he pulled you in closer to his warmth as he kissed you.

Your face was flushed red, and you had almost felt like passing out in his arms. The way he was kissing you without any restraint made you breathless, you felt as though you were drowning in him.

“W-Wait S-Sol-“ you tried to interrupt his onslaught, but he effortlessly kissed you again and took advantage of your open mouth. You had to stop yourself from groaning when his tongue dove in to tangle itself with your own.

Once again he drank in your small cute noises of protest, your heart was pounding too hard and too fast, and you could hardly breathe with him occupying your lips.

As it was, you were already trying to keep as quiet as you could as Sin was only a foot away from you both. If he woke up any moment and saw this, the poor kid would be scarred for days.

Before you knew it you were suddenly flipped onto your back as Sol loomed kneeling above you, still kissing you relentlessly as he now pinned you down onto the ground. You grunted in response and your hands weakly shifted from his face down to his shirt where you then hung onto his clothes tightly.

He finally pulled back and stared down at you, his brown eyes glowing dangerously in the night. He smirked at your flushed breathless face with confidence “C’mon now, you were going to kiss me weren’t you? Now that you have you’re embarrassed…”

Your lips quivered and you covered your reddened face in your hands “I-I didn’t think you were awake…” you whispered back, your body shivering under the hand that gently roamed your side, teasing you.

“Why wouldn’t I be? How could I sleep with such a cute gal right next to me?” He grabbed both your wrists in only one hand and pulled them away from your face so he could see your cute expression; he smiled at you so genuinely… and your heart felt full.

He leaned in again, centimeters from kissing you once more before he stopped hovering over your mouth “I want to hear you say it to me… properly this time…” his breath hit your lips and you shuddered.

“I… I love you, Sol…” you spoke, honest and truly.

He grinned satisfied and moved down to kiss you once more; but not without murmuring to you sweetly before his lips were upon yours again.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> bonus; sin did wake up at some stage and was like 'hahaha yyeeeeahhh get some pops'


End file.
